Cards
Eternal is played using decks of cards which represent the game's various units, spells, and equipment. Dire Wolf Digital launched Eternal with over 400 cards and has added more with expansions and smaller releases in between. New players start with a free basic set of cards which they can use to build their deck. New cards can be purchased, at random in packs or in pre-set Campaigns. They may be crafted by swapping excess or unwanted cards to create unowned ones. Cards are also collected by playing — you can win cards, packs and various other things without any extra cost. Card Types These are the main types of cards in Eternal: Power :Power Cards provide the two main resources in Eternal used to play the other card types: Power and Influence. All other cards have Power cost and Influence requirements which restrict when they can be played. Units :Unit cards represent the Heroes, denizens, and creatures of Eternal. Units are used to fight players and each other in combat. Units remain on the play area until killed, at which time they are placed in the player's discard zone called the Void. Sites :Site cards represent the locations of Eternal. Like units, Sites remain in play until killed, and take up two unit slots. :Each Site has a static effect while its in play. It also has an Agenda, which may create and play multiple spells, and plays a Hero unit if it isn't destroyed quickly! Spells :Spell cards cause various single-use effects. Whether drawing cards, damaging an enemy or saving a unit, the Spell's text happens immediately then the card is placed in the Void. :Some Spell cards have the Fast Spell sub-type. Spell cards are normally only played turning the player's own turn, but Fast Spells may also be played at certain points during the opponent's turn. Attachments :Attachment cards are played directly on units or players and remain there unless they, or the unit they are attached to, are destroyed. They grant persistent stat buffs, effects or reusable abilities while in play. :There are no cards with the Attachment card type printed on them, rather it is a super-type for Relic, Weapon, and Curse cards. Cards that refer to Attachments will affect any of its sub-types. Weapons :Weapon cards are armaments and tools used to buff units. A weapon is attached to a unit when played, and is placed in the void when the unit dies or is itself destroyed. Weapons typically grant stat buffs to the unit, increasing its Attack or Health, in addition to any other effects. Curses :Curse cards are similar to Weapons, however they have negative effects and are attached to the opponent's units. Relics :Relic cards represent trinkets, artifacts, magical enchantments or curses. When played, these cards are attached to the player's avatar and remain there unless destroyed. A player's attached relics grant persistent effects or reusable abilities. :There are two Relic card sub-types: Relic Weapons and Cursed Relics. Players may use Relic Weapons to attack enemy units directly; this involves special rules and the player's Armor stat. Cursed Relics are played on opponents to cause them negative effects, otherwise they follow the same rules as other Relics. See the main card type articles for more information. A complete list of all the card type, sub-type, and card pages added to the Wiki can be found in the ''Cards'' category page. Card Layouts All the cards in Eternal are laid out in similar manner. The above examples show different card layouts from the simplest form (Power cards on the left side) to more complicated (Spells, then Units on the right). *The top half of the card is mostly occupied by an image, giving the card flavor and recognizability. *The card's name appears below its image. *Non-Power cards display their Power cost and Influence requirements above the image. The Power cost is displayed as a number at the top left corner of the card. Influence requirements are displayed as icons along the card's top edge. **The card's border colors are dictated by its influence requirements and generally represent its faction. Factionless or multi-faction cards have a different border treatment. *Below the card's name is a text box. This is where any keywords, abilities and unique effects are described. *Below the text box is an icon representing the card's Rarity. Legendary cards have additional flourishes on their borders. *The card's type or sub-type is displayed along its bottom edge. Unit cards display their unit type instead. *Unit, Weapon, and Relic Weapon cards display their Attack and Health (or Armor) values at the base of the card image, to its left and right. In addition to the information on each card, many cards display a popup when hovered over by the player. This is used to describe keyword abilities and glossary terms, and to show other referenced cards. Premium Cards Each card has an additional Premium form. The differences are purely cosmetic, and include a different border treatment and animated lighting effects. Players may own at most 4 copies of any card and 4 additional copies of its Premium version. Premium cards appear less often in packs. They may be crafted the same as their counterparts. Decks Players build decks from the cards they've collected. Up to 4 copies of any card may be added to a deck. Both normal and Premium cards may be used but they both count towards the same 4 card maximum. The minimum deck size is typically 75 cards, except in limited game modes (Forge, Leagues, and Drafts) where it is smaller. The maximum deck size 150 cards Eternal Forums, https://www.eternalcardgame.com/forum/discussion/21633/v1-14-patch-notes v1.14 Patch Notes, however staying close to the minimum is recommended for deck consistency. At least one third of the deck must be made up of Power cards. When building your deck, you may add cards from any combination of the five factions to your deck. Player avatars don't restrict or affect deck building in any way. Card Sets Cards are divided between several card sets in Eternal. They are released in large Expansions, and smaller story-based Campaigns. Obtaining Cards There are many ways of obtaining new cards and expanding your collection. Packs :Cards from Expansion sets are available in packs. Each pack gives 12 cards: 8 Common cards, 3 Uncommons, and one Rare or Legendary card. Any card in a pack has a chance of being its Premium version. :Packs may be purchased in the in-game Store, and are often given out as rewards for many game modes. Crafting :Most cards may be crafted using Shiftstone. Shiftstone is gained by destroying cards from the player's collection, which may then be spent to purchase unowned cards. The amount of Shiftstone a given card costs depends on its rarity, and all cards give one quarter their cost when destroyed. So, for example, you may gain any wanted Rare card by destroying 4 unwanted Rares. Premium cards cost and return more Shiftstone than their non-Premium counterparts. Campaigns :Campaigns are small card sets released between expansions. Campaign cards do not appear in packs and may not be crafted, rather they are gained all together in a one-time purchase with Gems or Gold. After buying a Campaign, its cards are then unlocked by beating story-based missions. The tutorial is a campaign given out for free to all players. Preconstructed Decks :Upon completing the introductory Campaign missions for each of the 5 single factions, players are awarded with a starter deck that consists of 45-50 cards from that faction. :Additional preconstructed decks may be obtained through quest rewards or purchased in the in-game Store. Promotional Quests :Promotional cards are periodically released. During a short Promo Quest period one copy of the card is rewarded for the player's first ranked game win of the day. After the period ends its Promo card may be crafted like any other card. Limited Game Modes :Limited is the term for game modes where, rather than using one of their existing decks, players create a new deck from a limited pool of cards. Forge, Leagues, and Drafts present players with a random cards, where part of the fun and challenge is selecting which of those cards to use throughout a set number of games. :After playing through the game mode, all cards from the player's pool (including those not used in their deck) are added to the player's main collection. Rewards :Cards and packs are given away frequently as rewards for various quests, or as game mode prizes. These extra cards can quickly add up and expand a player's collection. Cardbacks The appearance of card backs during gameplay can be customized by cardback cosmetic items. Category:Mechanics